Diamond In The Rough
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: There's always a second chance we just have to find it or wait for it. Draco Malfoy was a diamond in the rough, Astoria could see that.


**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his head was bent like he didn't want to meet the eyes of any passers by and understandably too.

His fall from grace had been a dramatic one, leaving him completely tarnished as a human being.

He kicked a loose stone on the pavement, and his grey eyes pierced the ground with their intensity.

He was battered from the war and battered from being through thorough emotional scarring.

Not having slept for the past few days and being in and out of the ministry for his trial and those of his family.

His father and mother were in Azkaban, for life and he was doomed for the streets, unemployed, stripped of his pureblood status and broke.

Draco Malfoy was a broken eighteen year old.

He always had an inkling of what sort of man his father was, at times he even basked in the light of his father took pride in his blood status but as he grew up, he didn't want to partake in any of the dark dealings.

He hadn't the idea at the time how his father's doings would affect his life. Honestly he should have seen the disgrace coming, with everyone on Saint Potter's side.

Was it ironic that he didn't hate the boy who lived any more, and was actually relieved that he had stopped Voldemort?

Draco was breathing heavily and was too caught up in his musings to watch where he was going.

That's when he bumped into someone, from the sound the body emitted, he could safely assume it was a female someone.

He didn't say anything, just tried to keep walking. But she caught his sleeve and said sharply "Hey, Malfoy, stop, mind helping me with these?"

It was the first time in months someone had referred to him without a bite in their voice.

He stopped out of surprise and turned around to face the girl, he knew her Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger and quieter sister.

She had the Greengrass genes, her brown shoulder-length hair and those gentle brown eyes like she meant no harm.

She was considerably shorter than Draco with a slim build, he also knew that she was two yours younger to him, he shrugged his arm to free her hold on his sleeve.

Around them muggles walked briskly, the sky was grey and the vehicles moved in the flow of steady traffic.

Draco's eyes found her books scattered on the pavement at her feet.

Without replying or acknowledging her he bent silently and picked up her books. She picked some up too and he held them out to her but she asked "Mind help bringing these to my house, I was just returning from the library, I'm trying to become a healer so I'm getting started early on studying. I couldn't see over the books so I bumped into you, sorry"

She smiled apologetically. Draco was too taken aback, she wasn't judging him or scrambling away with her books embarrassed or afraid.

He just stared at her and she shifted from foot to foot under his steel gaze unable to read his thoughts or emotions. She took in his scruffy appearance, he could do with a shave and a haircut while he was at it.

She cleared her throat "This way"

She began walking in the general direction of her house and he found himself following her, conveniently forgetting where he had been going previously.

She tried to fill the silence between them"Life in Hogwarts is really different but I guess the house rivalries are easing up now, I always hated it anyway, you know the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin, it's so silly"

He let her talk, knowing that she was nervous, she avoided talking about him and he was glad she didn't ask him anything.

They finally reached a street where they apparated from to the countryside and to the Greengrass Estate.

He swallowed feeling familiar sadness, it reminded him of Malfoy Manor and he had some strong memories of being there.

He stopped at the gate, eyes riveted on the grey mansion she asked nervously "Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything and just walked past the gates trying hard not to let his emotions through his armor.

The walked up to the door and that's where Draco drew the line "I must leave now"

Astoria said "oh, I was hoping you'd come inside"

That was out of the question, Draco shook his head and said honestly "I can't"

Before he left, she told him "You know Draco, I know you've been through quite a bit these past years. I want you to know that I won't judge you. I'm sure you had your reasons for what you did, and that you are bearing the brunt of your father's idiocy. I'm…I'm certain that you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be. So…I think, I'd like to be of any help I can be to you"

Draco whipped around to face her and she was afraid he might yell at her, but when she saw tears brimming in his eyes she didn't know what to do.

He dropped onto the front stone steps and held his head in his hands over his knees shaking to keep some control over his emotions.

After hesitating, she placed her books down as he had and sat down beside him "No one's told you that have they till now?"

He shook his head, in the past months he had barely spoken to anyone and his voice was unfamiliar to him too.

She asked "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He didn't know how to tell her that he didn't have a roof over his head, didn't have money for anything and couldn't find a job.

She asked gently "Where are you staying?"

He looked up at her and opened his mouth, his voice coming out raspy "I have no idea"

It broke her heart to hear that.

She said instantly "You stay here, with us"

His eyes widened in shock "No!"

She jumped at the force in his voice, he repeated "No"

She asked after a pause "Why not? My family won't judge you, you've given your NEWTs haven't you? We'll get you a job and get you a life. My father has been trying to find you, to ask you to make a fresh start and shed your old identity especially when he heard your side of the story. My father might not like your father at all but he has always thought you had potential to be something good"

Draco didn't know what to say except "why?"

She smiled "My father never liked the other pure-blood families, you know that, but despite everything we were well-respected. My father will always support a person who is decent and though you were an arse, an idiot, pompous, cocky and utterly spoilt you weren't immoral for sure please let my family do this for you, or let me"

He said shakily "I can't accept this generosity"

She rolled her eyes "Can you live like you are now? You just have to get back on your feet and then you'll be free of your past. Make a name for yourself Draco"

Her confidence and clarity startled him.

He knew he might regret taking up her offer but seeing the confidence and the kindness in his eyes towards him of all people, he didn't want to let her down.

It would be a crime he thought to break the aspirations she had for him. Also, this might be his only opportunity to redeem himself and he could start by coming off his high horse and admitting that he needed help.

He couldn't be the wandering drunk he was currently.

He nodded humbly "I…accept your help"

She grinned and clapped her hands, he broke a small smile in a long while, the feeling of smiling was unfamiliar to him now but nonetheless it still felt good.

She stood up "So coming in?"  
He stood up "If you'd like to have me"

Her eyes lit up as she smiled at him making him feel weak under her gaze "I'd love to"  
Just like that, Draco Malfoy's luck changed and so did his life. Maybe there were miracles and second chances, just maybe.

* * *

**AN: My first Draco fic. I've never written about him so I thought I should, why be partial?**

**So please review, please. Really, please.**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


End file.
